Jun
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: "Seriously, if you two got married, you'd have the same name. You've already got the same first name after all."


Author's Notes

Really silly fic, but who cares? *shrugs* Hence why it's humour I guess.

FYI, Manjoume is the way it's spelt on Wikipedia so I'll stick to that one. Sometimes these spellings can get really confusing.

Enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

Jun

"Seriously, if you two got married, you'd have the same name. You've already got the same first name after all."

Jun M & Chazz P/Manjoume J

* * *

The two downsides about being a pro, Manjoume Jun was quick to discover. One was the strenuous timetable and the pressure that had a habit of accumulating…but that wasn't so bad. It was a risk he'd known long before entering the pro-circuit, between his brothers and the "training" of Edo Phoenix. The second problem, which he hadn't foreseen as _being_ such a problem, was the fans.

Unfortunately, it was one of those things that became quite annoying when the glamour faded. But as his manager pointed out repeatedly, it helped his image, so all he could do was grin, bear it and try not to wind up in any indiscriminating photos.

Sometimes that past point was the easiest to do. Forcing a grin on his face repeatedly could get rather painful.

'Can you sign my shirt?'

He let out an inaudible sigh before forcing that grin to once again cover his face…although he almost lost the control he had over the working muscles when he spotted the shocking pink hair. But he ignored it and the beaming girl with equally rosy cheeks as he took the highlighter and scrawled his name onto the clean white shirt.

Then he stopped. 'Who am I making it to?'

'Motomiya Jun,' the teen replied.

Jun huh? That was interesting…although he'd wring the neck of the guy who dared to say his given name was shared by a _girl_.

'Right,' he repeated, resisting the urge to put the cap in his mouth. 'Motomiya Jun.'

He finished his signature with a flair and handed the marker back.

She gave him an intolerably soppy look in thanks and slipped back into a crowd, meeting up with a younger boy who shared the same shocking hairstyle. Thankful the colour was a little easier on the eyes…although pink would look horrendous on a guy.

* * *

'I thought you're dating Shuu?' Daisuke asked.

Jun shrugged merrily. 'A girl's allowed to dream, right?'

'I'm not sure he'll see it that way,' the younger brother muttered to himself.

'Oh, lighten up Dai,' his sister scolded. 'It's not like I'm going to marry him.'

'I should hope not.' Then he started snickering.

'What?'

'If you two did get married, you'd both have the same name. Given name and surname.'

It was a funny notion, but no doubt it would also be irritating.

'You know,' Daisuke continued, enjoying himself as they threaded through the crowd. 'No-one will believe you when you say you're Manjoume Jun-'

'Well, that won't be a problem.' Seriously, her brother had an annoying habit of dragging things out. 'Because we aren't getting married.'

'Then why the new T-shirt?'

She flushed, before whacking him upside the head. 'The other one was full.'

'I really feel sorry for Shuu,' the burgundy haired boy said sorrowfully to himself. 'Jun still thinks all boys are cute.'

'And what's wrong with that? It's not like I'm looking to date any of them.'

'I'll believe that when I see it.' This time, Daisuke was smart enough not to make his voice audible. He still remembered the incidents concerning Yamato well enough.

* * *

'You've got some interesting fans,' Judai commented.

'Hard-where the hell did you come from?' The only thing more annoying than his fans was Judai.

The brunette simply chucked. 'California,' he answered. 'Met up with Edo too.'

'Good for you,' Manjoume muttered, turning away and collecting his stuff.

'Well?' Judai persisted. 'What was with that look on your face when you signed that pink haired girl's shirt?'

The raven-haired male grimaced. 'The pink was shocking.'

'So you've got a soft spot for pink now?' the brunette teased.

The grimace turned into a scowl. 'No.'

'If it wasn't the pink, what was it?'

Judai had lost none of his stubbornness.

'The name,' he admitted finally. 'Her given name is Jun.'

For the life of him, he couldn't understand why the other suddenly exploded into laughter.

'Oh God,' Judai chortled. 'If you two got married, you'd have the same name. You've already got the same first name after all.'

'Marriage?' the pro repeated. 'Are you out of your mind Judai? As if I'd ever marry _her_.'

Judai shrugged. 'You never know. And it is about time you got a move on. Edo's engaged you know.'

'Like you're one to talk,' the other shot back.

Judai shrugged again. 'You know me.'

He did, unfortunately.

'So?'

'I'm not marrying _her_.' Not only was it the hair, and the name, but the whole fact that they looked in no way compatible at first sight.

'You never know.' And Judai, rather irritantly, shrugged again. 'It would be rather funny. Although we all call you Manjoume anyway, so it wouldn't really matter.'

'It's –sanda.' Really, Judai should have gotten the message by now.

'You should just change your name to "sanda",' the brunette grinned, folding his hands before blending into the crowd. 'Might save you the trouble later on.'

The brunette was lucky he was out of earshot. So was Manjoume himself; it spared him the habit of reverting back to first year antics.


End file.
